The present invention is related to clips and more particularly to a clip for mounting on a file to hold paper, which is generally made of plastic material through injection molding process and convenient to assemble with the hand without the use of any tool.
FIG. 1 illustrates a file clip according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a clamp board driven by a pressure bar to clamp on a base plate by means of the operation of two crank levers and a torsional spring. The clamp board, the pressure bar, the base plate, the crank levers and the torsional spring are all made of metal material through forging and punching process. During assembly, the crank levers and the torsional spring must be movably mounted on the base plate by machinery through rivet joint. The manufacturing process of this type of file clip is complicated and dangerous. Because all the parts of this type of clip are made of metal material which shall be surface treated through electroplating process, environmental pollution is still another problem to handle